Up From the Deep
by SexyBeastLeviathan
Summary: Young Yugi Muto lives a simple, quiet life by the ocean. But that is all about to change as the waves of misfortune come crashing down upon him. It is simply one of those cases of being in the 'wrong place' at the 'wrong time' Something is watching him. Something 'From the Deep'
1. Eyes On Me

_**Eyes On Me**_

* * *

Little Yugi was walking along the seashore collecting seashells for his collection. He wanted to put his best ones in a jar for his mother.

Mother's Day was only a few days away after all, and he just knew that she would like her gift. He had even bought a blue-tinted glass jar to place them into. He was going to tie a cream-colored ribbon around the top as well. He felt pretty proud, if he did say so himself.

Yugi's family lived right by the ocean, so he had been collecting shells for years. He was very fond of seashells, and he loved his sea-side home. When he began to find more and more unique looking pieces, he would take the plainer ones back and toss them back into the water. He simply didn't have enough room, so this was very necessary.

It was currently night-time, with a cool breeze caressing Yugi's face. He had lost track of time, and he had forgotten it was around dinnertime.

"Yugi!" Grandpa called walking over to the boy. "It's time to eat, you can look for more shells tomorrow. You've been out here for too long already and it's getting late."

"Ok Grandpa!" Yugi smiled. He picked up his pail with today's findings inside, and walked alongside Grandpa to enter the beach house. He WAS really hungry now that he thought about it...

Little did Yugi know that his short conversation with his grandfather had been overheard.

There was..._Something in the water, Something in the water..._

Bubbles rose to the surface several yards away from where Yugi has been standing previously.

A low growl went unheard, as no one was around to hear.


	2. Feeding Time

_**Feeding Time**_

* * *

_Mother's Day at the Muto household_

_Yugi Muto - age 13_

"Goodmorning Mother! Happy Mother's Day!" Yugi exclaimed as he came down to breakfast.

His mother Samaki looked up from her plate with a wide smile.

Grandpa was sitting at the table as well.

"Goodmorning Yugi. Thank you so much. Come and eat with us dear."

Yugi gave his mom a hug before he sat down and had his breakfast.

Grandpa cleared his throat and announced, "Since today is your mother's special day, I am taking the both of you out to dinner tonight at Fra Diavolo. Yugi, wear something real nice, okay?"

"Okay Grandpa!" Yugi replied happily.

Samaki just smiled at her happy family.

* * *

_**At Fra Diavolo**_

The three of them were seated at a fancy outdoor table that had a scenic view of the ocean. It was night-time, and there was a slight pleasant breeze coming in from the sea.

Yugi had decided to wait and give his present to his mother after they ate. The food was amazing, and there was a calming atmosphere that all of the patrons enjoyed immensely.

All had finished their meal, felt relaxed, and were engaging in pleasant conversation.

Yugi suddenly spoke up,

"Mother, can we go out and walk along the shore? I have a present for you!"

Samkaki beamed and said, "Of course we can. Grandpa order Yugi some of that delicious chocolate cake for dessert to take home with us. I know it's your favorite Yugi."

Yugi nodded enthusiastically.

They walked down the pathway all the way to the beach.

Yugi had placed the gift into a giftbag, and had brought it along with them in the car.

He had picked out a Mother's Day card that he knew she would like as well, with a message hand-written with care inside it's folds.

There was a seating area that was nearby, and Yugi thought his mother could sit down before he gave her the present.

"Let's go over there and sit" Yugi suggested.

"Hmmm, alright Yugi. I cannot wait to see what you have given me. I always love your presents."

Yugi was making his way over to a chair with his back turned to his mother**.**

All of the sudden, the air felt odd.

It felt heavy, and suffocating at the same time.

It was as if tons of pressure were weighing down upon the whole of the earth.

Yugi froze in terror.

It was an instinctual fear.

An ear piercing scream resounded, and Yugi forced himself to turn around.

His panicked thoughts as he was turning around were,_ No please not his mother__. Anyone but her!_

**"NO!"** screamed Yugi as his face contorted in horror.

There was a Beast! A Sea-monster!

Samaki was being suspended high into the air, held in a taloned hand.

_This can't be real! _Yugi was going into shock.

The behemoth was 3 stories tall, from what he could see, and had a sickly greyish, purpleish coloring to it's body.

A huge gaping mouth with needle-like teeth were poised just over his mother's head.

**"MOTHER!"** Yugi screamed furiously.

**"YUGI! YUGI! I LOVE YOU! RUN!"** Samaki knew she was done for.

_I'll go get help!_ Yugi thought. _What help?_ the rational part of his brain told him.

The monster bit the head off of Samaki, then proceeded to consume the rest of the meat while gnashing it's jaws wildly, Yugi bearing witness to the whole ordeal.

**"OH GOD!"** Yugi screamed in horror.

Yugi fell to his knees and tore at his blonde bangs, tears flowing down his cheeks.

He lifted his eyes up to meet the monster once more, and saw it looking straight at him with 3 smoke grey eyes upon it's face.

Blood was dripping down from the sides of it's face.

The creature tore a necklace off from around it's neck, and tossed it down upon the sand.

_What is it doing? _Yugi was in a daze. He had lost all touch with reality by this point.

The creature pointed at the discarded item, then turned around, making it's way back to the sea.

Yugi swore he heard a dark chuckle as it left.

Yugi sniffed, and wiped his nose on his jacket sleeve.

He remained frozen for what felt like _1,000_ _years_.

He needed someone to awaken him from this nightmare.

"Yugi?" asked a calm voice at his side. Yugi simply turned his head slowly to look at whoever was speaking to him, eyes empty and a vacant stare on his face. Devoid of all life whatsoever.

**"YUGI?"** Grandpa was utterly shocked. "What on earth happened boy? And where is Samaki?"


End file.
